


Here We Are

by redchanks



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abstract/Conceptual Prose, Angst, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchanks/pseuds/redchanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot set during 8.12 Death in Heaven. The Doctor's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> I know this is very OOC for Twelfth. But to be honest, I feel like most of Series 8 is , so...  
> 

Here she is.

As everything unravels, as all the cards are laid out, all I can think that she is here, and she is gone, because I can’t save her, I don’t need to. She is not the child who fulfilled my thirst for adventure, but she is still the person that I loved, who the universe tore from me and returned seemingly broken, but it wasn’t that at all.

They took her and they scrambled her brilliant mind to fulfil their own needs, and then they left her to use the universe like her plaything, and they left her with her eyes closed to what really matters.

She can’t see that behind me, her game is over because of two humans that held on to love.

When the Time Lords planted those four knocks, they set her on a path that took away our future, the future that we could have had, but they couldn’t break the bonds between us. Here she is, and here is what she is offering me, and she is so far away that she can’t see why I would never take this, not just because I don’t trust myself.

I’m not her hero.

Which is why I allow myself one last kiss.


End file.
